beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1 - Meet Alexander
We begin our story like that of any other. Meet Alexander, a young 12 year old boy who aspires to become the number 1 Blader. We begin our story at his home.... Its 11:00 am and Alex has slept in again. His room is a complete mess with posters of Tyson, Gingka, Kai, and other legendary bladers all over his wall. **Alarm Beeps* *Alex: Not, again, what is it now *Alarm: You will be late, wake up! *Alex: It's just another regular day, I don't need to wake up this early *Alarm: Alex, it's "the day" Alex's widen as he gets up rapidly *Alex: Aw cr*p! Not today of all days! *Alarm: The shop will open in less than 12 minutes, you must hurry. *Alex: What to wear what to wear.... *Alarm: Well, for starters some underpants... *Alex: SHUT UP! Alex begins to rush in a hysteria. He goes from pile to pile of drity clothes. *Alex: These don't smell so bad. How do I look? *Alarm: Horrendous, but then again whats new Alex just stares at the alarm. He the quickly grabs his piggy bank and rushes out his house. He runs from street to street, trying to doge cars as he pases by. He rapildy runs atop a hill, but rolls down. *Alex: Ah, there it is, BeyCorp. *Lady: Alright, everyone please line up *Alex: Excuse me, I have a reserved ticked. *Lady: May I see your ticket? *Alex: Why yes its right in my........AW CR*P! I left it at home *Lady: If you cannot present a ticket, then please go to the back *Alex: Excuse me...pardon through, excuse me Alex is forced to go to the back of the line. He waits like crazy for several hours unable to wait. As the line slowly progesses, he gets more jittery and crazy. He can't control himself. He plays with his piggy bank while waiting. After four hours, he finally makes it to the front. *Alex: I can't wait to by Dragoon Legacy, it will start my career as a true blader *Announcer: Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we are no longer in stock of the following Legacy Beyblade: Dragoon, Dranzer, Pegasus, L-Drago, Titan, and Magnus. We apoligize for the inconvinice *Crowd: Awwww After the announcement, the line completly shatters as hundreds of bladers leave with mixed emotions. Alex however has waited too long and will not be stopped. Alex goes into the shop. He sees that all the shelves are empty. He heads to a big glass counter. *Alex: Excuse me, lady *Clerk: Huh, whose there *Alex: You, down here *Clerk: Oh hi there *Alex: I have 15 points in this piggy bank, what can i get *Clerk: Well, unfortunately we no longer have any.... *Alex: What about that one *Clerk: This bey, this bey's a test bey. It has no real... *Alex: I'll take it! *Clerk: Alright, that will be 5 points *Alex: Here. Alex leaves the shop in joy. He rushes back home fast. He can't wait to open up his bey. He breaks through the door. *Samihia: Alexander! Come here this instance *Alex: Hi mom *Samihia: Don't you hi me mister. That rooms a pigsty! *Alex: I know, I'll clea... *Samihia: Good God! Whats that smell? She sniffs alex. *Get in that shower! Alex rushes off to his room an barracades the door. *Alarm: She's going to be furious that you barricaded the door again *Alex: It doesn't matter, I finally got my bey. Bask in the allmight glory of... Dummy Sagitario ?!?!? *Alarm: Ahahahaha. You got scammed. *Alex: No matter, a true blader works with what he has. A loud bang occurs. He turns around and sees his mother. *Alarm: Woah, a new shade of red *Samiha: All this mess, over a cheap toy?!?!?!? Give me that! You wont ge this back until you clean this room and shower! Alex's mom leaves the room. After 5 hours of cleaning and showering, Alex is finally finished *Alex: I'm beat. Mom, I'm Done His mother steps in. She says nothing and just flings the bey at her son. She leaves *Alex: She still has some skill *Alarm: The stadiums still open for another 3 hours *Alex: You're right! I'm going right now. Cmon Sagitario Alex once again rushes out. He runs halfway across town. He dodges five cars. Along the way, hes chased by 2 angry, rabid dogs. The finally arrives at the stadium. The stadium is this gigantic dome with hundreds of flashing lights. The stadium is one of many popular places where you can beyblattle. Its also the only place iin Sothopolis that has the Beyblade Terminal System. *Computer: Hello, Welcome to the Beyblade Terminal System. I see this is your first time, would you like to learn the basics? *Alex: Me? Basics? Ahahaha! No. *Computer: Please place your Beyblade on the warp pad. Scanining, scaning. Scanning complete. There are currently: 1 open domes. Would you like to battle? *Alex: HECK YES! *Computer: Please step on the warp pad. Alex steps on the warp pad. He arrives at the Bravo Dome. He sees several other balders with Terminal Suits. He himself is 1/2 naked. *Alex: Ack! His suit warps to him glitchy and late *Alex: Hmm, where to go? Ooh, an open arena Alex goes to the arena. He sees someone there *Alex: Hi, I'm Alexander and I CHALLENGE YOU! *Plato: I accept They both step into the dome..... Category:Fanon Story Chapters